High energy spark, or electrical arc, ignition systems deliver electric arcs to a gapped anode/cathode electrode set on a spark igniter for the purpose of igniting fuel in a burner. Loss of spark at the igniter electrode gap results in a no-start condition in a burner, and where raw fuel is introduced during such a no-start condition, a dangerous and potentially explosive situation can arise in the burner. Thus, detection of sparks on the spark igniter gapped electrode before introduction of fuel is desirable in an effort to reduce the dangers associated with raw fuel introduction into a burner.